Angels of Another Earth
by MornieGalad
Summary: This is what would happen if four angels were sent to a certain place, Middle Earth, at a certain time, the third age. How will everyone cope with the differences in language, customs, etc? Will the angels be able to help the fellowship prepare for what i
1. Default Chapter

**Angels of Another Earth**

_Disclaimer: I do not own touched by an_ _angel or the Lord of the Rings. Estellin and Caitlin, however are original characters, making them mine. Unfortunately, I cannot entirely own them since one is an angel and the other an elf. There, that's done. On with the tale._

**Chapter One A Warm Welcome**

"Tess, we've been walking for hours. Why didn't we take the Cadillac?"Monica asked.

"I don't know, baby," Tess replied, just as frustrated as her friend. "Where's angel-boy? He was supposed to meet us a while ago."

"I don't know, but at least it's a lovely view," the Irish angel commented. The two angels were surrounded by gorgeous treest hat seemed to touch the sky. They decided to sit for a while. The grass was sweet and soft beneath their skin.

"Why didn't you wear shoes, Miss Wings?" Tess asked, seeing the ohter angel's bare feet. Monica shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's nice not to be restricted by shoes for a change." They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the wind and a nearby river. Suddenly arrows were pointing at them from every direction. They rose, quite startled.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Lothlorien?" asked a being with long blonde hair, who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"I'm Monica and this is my friend Tess. We're on a mission to aid some friends of ours." The man looked hesitant, but lowered his bow and motioned for his comrades to follow suit.

"I am Haldir of Lorien. I sense you are allies, so you must forgive our distrust. The enemy has tried more than one to enter Laurelin Daurelin of late. We must keep our borders constantly guarded against invasion. I am certain you understand this." He made a gesture to a dark haired woman beside him. "Estellin speaks your tongue fluently, unlike most of my kin. She will guide you to Caras Galadhon."

"Thank you," Monica said, following the girl. "You have a lovely name, Estellin. What does it mean?" she asked once they were out of hearing distance of the company.

"In your tongue it means hope song. I've always been quite fond of it," she replied.

"Just what in tarnation are those ears for. If you're going for the devil, you haven't got a prayer, baby!" Tess eclaimed, noticing the lady's pointed ears, behind which her hair was neatly tucked. "Do you want to take them off."

"I can't," their guide replied. "They're attatched. All elves have pointy ears."

_So what did you think. Andrew will be showing up in the next chapter as will a few other surprises. Please, please, please read and review. _


	2. Chapter Two

1_Disclaimer:Once again, I do not own the angels or the Lord of the Rings. I hope everyone is content with that. _

**Chapter Two**

'Perhaps now I know how most humans feel when I tell them I'm an angel,' thought

Monica.

"The two of you sure are strange. You didn't know elves lived in Lothlorien. Ai, it's the fairest kingdom of our people remaining in Middle Earth."

"Well, it certainly is nice," Tess admitted. Their guide smiled and led them off down a path.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, the wielder of the flame of Arnor," Gandalf, the wizard cried. Directly behind him, Andrew and Caitlin exchanged glances. This was Caitlin's fist assignment as a caseworker, and Andrew was there for support. What a way to start off, Andrew thought: a completely different world. Neither angel was certain what Caitlin's assignment was. Andrew had been assigned as an angel of death, but whose was yet to be determined.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted again as he smote the bridge in front of him. The monster before him swayed as he fell into the dark chasm. Just as he disappeared, his whip lashed out at the wizard's knees and caught him. Gandalf groped at the edge of the bridge, but couldn't get a good grip. He locked eyes with those of the members of the fellowship.

"Fly, you fools!" he said, and then he was gone. Andrew, invisible to the other eight members of the fellowship, plunged after the wizard. The rest of the group stood frozen behind Caitlin. For what seemed like forever, the eight free people stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to move. They simply stared at where they had last seen their leader. Caitlin realized that she had to do something, so she approached their new leader, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and placed her invisible hand over his mouth. She kept it there for only an instant, but when she removed it, the man awoke from his trance.

"Come quickly. We have lingered here too long," he said. The fellowship followed him away from the bridge, still dazed. Before long, they were outside in the glorious sunlight.

"Accursed sun that shines so bright on a day such as this," cursed the dwarf, Gimli, as the fellowship succumbed to grief, some collapsing on the rocky ground, some only standing in horror.

"Perhaps the gift of light is meant to comfort you in your loss," Caitlin ventured, her French accent washing over the land. She made herself visible to their eyes and they turned to her. The dwarf readied his axe, but was prevented by Aragorn.

"Stay your axe, Gimli, until we know this woman's purpose."

"She is not a servant of the enemy," declared a fair voice from behind Caitlin. The angel turned to see a fellow with long blonde hair and river-blue eyes. "I do not know her purpose, but I am certain that it is for good. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," he said, bowing to the angel.

"My name is Caitlin. I was sent to watch over all of you. You are very precious to many people," she replied. She debated telling them she was an angel, but was not certain that all was in place for this revelation, so thought better of it. After all, they had just met.

"Mae govannem, Caitlin. We have just endured a great loss, so you must forgive our . . ." Aragorn groped for words. Caitlin noticed Legolas was trying to hide tears that burned in his eyes.

"Amin hiraetha. Uuma nurta le nen o nin. I'm sorry. Do not hide your tears from me.," Caitlin said, guessing Legolas would be more comfortable if she spoke his own tongue, which she was surprised she knew. He was stubborn, though, and did not shed his tears. Aragorn sighed and refocused on the quest.

"Get them up," he said, gesturing to the small people who lay on the ground. "We must reach Lothlorien before nightfall." He went over to one of them and Caitlin approached the two who were sprawled together on the rocks.

"Would you like me to carry you?" she asked kindly. The blonde haired one shook his head.

"I can walk, my lady," he said, rising, but the other one stayed on the ground, sobbing as if his heart would break. Caitlin bent down and lifted him in her arms.

"It will be okay," she whispered encouragingly. She carried him to the makeshift line that was being formed. Aragorn and Legolas led the others, for they knew the way. So it was that the Fellowship of the Ring entered the borders of Lothlorien.

"Should we make camp for the night?" Monica asked their escort, who shook her head.

"We're nearly to Caras Galadhon," Estellin replied.

"Do you think they have Cappuccino?" Monica whispered to Tess. "I could use something to warm me up."

"I know what you mean, baby, but it's winter here. It's supposed to be cold."

"You should remain here until spring. Lothlorien is absolutely glorious then. The mallorn trees sparkle with golden flowers and the air comes from the sea!" Their guide spoke with such a passion that both angels were amazed. "Look!" she cried. Before them was a huge grove of trees, lit in the blue-silver twilight. This was Caras Galadhon. It seemed that now elf walked faster, a spring in her step, conveying her innermost delight.

"Has it been long since you were here?" asked Monica.

"Yes. I've been guarding the borders with Captain Haldir for quite some time." Estellin sighed, "Its beauty always astonishes me."

"It certainly is lovely," Monica observed, breathing in the sweet-scented air.

"Estellin!" called an elf, approaching from the direction of Caras Galadhon. Estellin signaled for the two angels to stay where they were while she spoke with this elf. After a few moments, she returned.

"Hurry! The lord and lady of Lothlorien wish to speak with you. Lorien has been watched closely of late, so special care must be taken in allowing outsiders to enter our land."

"That's understandable," Tess agreed, although she had no idea what was threatening this place. As of yet, she and Monica knew as little about what their assignment was as they knew of the elven tongue. Both angels followed their guide in silent confusion up a gorgeously lit staircase. To each side of them hung blue-flowered lamps which dazzled like stars. Monica nearly stopped to touch them, but Estellin's steady, yet graceful, pace urged her on. Below them, the ground began to fade into a colorful banner of leaves, as they ascended above the lower limbs of the mallorn trees. Then they came to a large circular courtyard, illuminated in the light of the setting sun. On a platform above them sat two figures, clad in shining white garments: the lord and lady of the Galadhrim.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in Lothlorien?" the lord Celeborn demanded, his voice straight. It was not stern or cold, but was far from warm and welcoming.

"I am Tess and this is Monica."

"We come as friends to help friends in a troubled time," Monica replied.

"Anyone may call oneself a friend, for surely even the dark one has those who would name themselves his friends. So tell me, should those friends be allowed to be sheltered from their enemies in Lothlorien while they plot the destruction of the world?"

"I assure you, we are not planning to destroy the world, nor are we in league with anyone who would," Tess said, beginning to get irritated.

"Words mean little. I know nothing of you, nor have I heard any rumors of you before today. The dark lord has many spies. Already they have conquered the minds of men. Has he become bold enough now that he would challenge the elven kings who have stood since before his first dominion?"

"I assure you, lord Celeborn, I know not of what you speak."

"I have heard enough. Guards . . ."

"These are no spies, my lord," the lady beside Celeborn interrupted him. "They are indeed allies, as they say they are. I have foreseen their arrival, but it took me a few moments to recognize them. The guards on the borders have been instructed, by my own command, to allow them entry into Lothlorien. There is no doubt in my heart, husband, that their purpose is for good."

"It certainly is," Tess agreed, looking straight at Celeborn.

"Then what is your purpose?" the lord demanded of them.

"We have come to help. You need the help of friends during this troubled time." The lady Galadriel nodded and spoke before Celeborn could.

"Go now and rest, for I fear your aid will soon be required," she advised. "We shall speak again soon."

"We cannot go any further tonight! The Halflings are exhausted!" Boromir argued.

"If we stop, we will surely be game for the goblins."

"You said nothing evil could enter Lothlorien, Aragorn." A few feet away from the two men, Caitlin was doing her best to ignore them and talk to the Father, but was having little success. Behind one of the trees, the smallest member of the fellowship hid from the others. He was the one Caitlin had carried into Lothlorien. She had since been informed, through his cousin Merry, that his name was Pippin. Caitlin approached him, plainly seeing that he was in tears. He looked up as he saw her coming.

"Thank you for carrying me."

"It wasn't a problem. Are you all right?"

"I just can't help thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't been so clumsy. One stupid move, on my part, alerted the orcs. If only I hadn't touched that skeleton, Gandalf would still be here. He'd be alive, smoking his pipe and . . ." Pippin collapsed, weeping. Caitlin gathered him into her arms.

"Everything happens for a reason, Pippin. Don't blame yourself."

"But it was my fault," he protested.

"Gandalf didn't blame you," Caitlin assured him. Her voice was so certain that Pippin didn't question her. He just held onto her, letting her arms bring comfort to him.

"Captain Haldir, the group is making camp in the trees. They have an elf of Mirkwood with them," one of the scouts reported from a nearby tree. Haldir relaxed slightly, but still held his bow firmly.

"The borders of our country are becoming too busy for my liking," he complained under his breath. In the dim light, he could see an elven figure climbing a tree a few feet away.

"Daro!" one of the guards shouted. The figure fell back in surprise. Haldir quickly climbed down from the tree to investigate the group that was now trying to enter the golden wood.

"This can't be good," Tess said, pacing back and forth on the grass.

"He probably just got lost," Monica suggested. Tess looked at her, doubtfully. Monica shrugged. Andrew wasn't known for being late. Then, in a glowing light, she saw him.

"Tess!" The other angel turned and smiled at Andrew.

"Just why are you late?" she asked, pretending to be mad. Andrew sighed and sat down beside Monica.

"Andrew, what is it?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. The angel of death sighed again. Then he spoke.

"We're going to have our hands full on this one."

_Author's note:So, what do you think. I know it's a long chapter, but I couldn't find a place to split it up. Please read and review. Thanks. _

_-MornieGalad_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Are you satisfied? _**

**Chapter 3: Together in Courage**

Caitlin sat against a large tree, trying to keep two of the little ones warm as the night grew chillier. They hadn't spoken much, and Pippin had kept his face hidden in Caitlin's sleeve. He had fallen asleep, now, from exhaustion, and his companion, Merry was dozing. Legolas came over from where he had been standing near the elves who had captured them. Caitlin wasn't sure "captured" was the correct term, but it seemed close enough to pass as accurate. They hadn't even gone up into the trees where the company had intended to spend the night, after the elves had arrived. Caitlin glanced over each of the company, wondering about each of their pasts. Aragorn stood by the elves, negotiating with them, by the look of it. Caitlin wondered if they believed the Company to be a group of enemy spies, despite the fact that one of their kind was present among them. There was no way for her to determine this at this great a distance, so she turned to study the others. Frodo sat with his back pressed against a tree. Near him on either side sat Boromir and Sam. The eldest Hobbit wore a look of extreme concern on his face. Caitlin would have gone to speak with him were she not shepherding the other two from the night's chill. He looked so lost that it tore her heart just watching him. She turned her eyes away and looked up at Legolas.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Captain Haldir doesn't want to permit us to enter Lothlorien. He knows we bring a weapon." Caitlin didn't believe any of the company would bring harm to Lorien. When she told him so, Legolas sank down to sit beside her.

"Not everyone intends to do evil when they accomplish it. An event with good intentions brought us here," he sighed. "I can assure you though," he said more quietly, "that everyone present here has the best of intentions." Caitlin couldn't help but notice that his eyes had darted up in Frodo's direction. In the dark, however, it was impossible for Caitlin to tell if his gaze was fixed on Sam, Boromir, Frodo, or elsewhere. Just then, Haldir, the elven captain stepped away from Aragorn.

"You will follow me," he declared, addressing the entire company. Caitlin rose, the two Hobbits still clinging to her. Legolas took Merry, who had also fallen asleep. Pippin secured his arms around Caitlin's neck and the Company followed Haldir deeper into Lothlorien.

* * *

Andrew was gazing up at the multitude of stars. He had barely spoken a word since his arrival, leaving Tess and Monica in the dark

"It was terrible," he whispered to himself, as if he had forgotten that they were even there. "Horrible, yet wonderful. He had so much faith and courage. He had to, to have done what he did. 'No greater love is there than this, to lay down one's life for one's friends.'" His eyes never left the stars while he spoke.

"Andrew, what happened?" Monica asked impatiently. For the first time all night, Andrew turned his face to his companions.

"It was terrible, Monica. There was a beast, a Balrog, they called it. It would have killed them all had Mithrandir not stepped forward to battle it. He protected the others, not letting it near them, and he smote the bridge. The monster grabbed him and he fell." Monica's eyes widened in horror and Tess' filled with tears. "It was an honor to witness such courage," the angel of death said, gazing at the stars once more.

* * *

"No"

"Isildur!"

Caitlin awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. The company had stopped for the night and they were sleeping in trees. Only Boromir and Gimli were yet awake, and even they were dozing. In a nearby tree, Haldir kept his keen eyes peeled for any unusual movement from below. Safe within the branches of the tree, Caitlin fell asleep again, and the dream ensued upon her once more. The scene had now changed and she beheld a battle, a few men on horseback being ambushed by hideous creatures. Then, the man in the lead vanished. For a few moments, the battle raged on, the men's numbers constantly dwindling. Then, when the enemy was destroyed, the creatures rushed toward the nearby river. For a moment, Caitlin could see nothing. Then the creature's leader loosed an arrow directly into the river. Then she saw a red tint, like blood pouring from a wound, seep into the river. Two more shots. Then she saw it: the corpse. The straggly black hair and the distinguished armor betrayed it as the human leader. Then, as if tossed by the current, the body rolled over onto its back so the proud face could be seen once more. Its dead eyes, not yet glazed over, held an expression of shock. Caitlin shuddered. Then she saw a shining figure beside her: an angel of death.

"Isildur, son of Elendil," he said, his voice powerful, but gentle, penetrated the silence and echoed from the opposite bank. "Come home." As Isildur's spirit rose, the scene changed again, to become a dark cave. A creature was sitting on a rock hissing over a small, golden object.

"My precious," Caitlin heard him hiss. Then fog settled in and the next thing Caitlin saw was a short being on the opposite shore. As she looked closer, Caitlin saw it was a Hobbit, not much different from Frodo. He picked up a golden ring. In her ear, Caitlin heard a voice.

"The dark lord's ring, which he forged in secret. It is the one ring." Then she saw Frodo holding the golden ring. "It must be destroyed," said the voice. Then several voices seemed to bounce off each other in Caitlin's mind.

"He is seeking it, all his thought is bent on it."

"The ring must be destroyed."

"The ring of power has a will of its own."

"My precious!"

"Against the power that now rises, there can be no victory."

"If I wanted the ring, I could have it, now!"

"Frodo!"

"Nine for mortal men doomed to die."

"It must be taken to the very heart of Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. Only there can it be unmade."

"Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness."

"Evil will be drawn to you from outside the fellowship, and I fear from within."

"They are one, the ring and the dark lord."

"Corma turien te corma tuvien."

"Into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."

"The enemy is moving."

"That is no trinket you bear."

"It is a strange fate that we must suffer such fear and doubt over so small a thing."

"They think we have the ring."

". . . So small a thing."

"I see you."

"One ring to rule them all."

"A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

"There is no fire in the void . . ."

"It's such a burden."

"One ring to find them."

". . . Only . . ."

"Lend me the ring."

"One ring to bring them all. . ."

" The quest will claim his life."

". . . and in the darkness bind them."

"The enemy thinks you have the ring."

"The quest has failed."

" . . . Death!"

"Azh nazh durbataluk. Azh nazh gimpatul. Azh nazh thrakatuluk ah burzumishi krimpatul." With that, Caitlin awoke.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm sorry Andrew, Monica, and Tess weren't in there more, but I had to get the fellowship into Lothlorien and Caitlin had to be at least somewhat informed about what was going on. I will do my best to put them in much more in the next chapter. Read and review. Sorry if the Mordorian is misspelled. I was in a lazy mood and did't want to go check, not to mention I'm running out of time before I have to go and run someplace, so I think that's the real reason.

Namarië

MornieGalad


	4. Chapter 4 Lothlorien

_Disclaimer: I know I haven't written on this fic in a while, but I still don't own it. That's enough of a disclaimer because this is a long chapter and I don't want to wear out my fingers on this. _

_MorniëGalad_

_**Chapter Four: Lòthlòrien**_

Haldir woke the company early the next morning and they set off after a hurried breakfast. To Caitlin, Frodo appeared exhausted, as if he'd not slept all night. She stayed close to his side, Pippin never straying far from her. The journey was silent and solemn for the most part. Every now and again, Boromir would say a few words in an attempt to start a conversation, but he may as well have been silent for the response he got. They seldom stopped for any reason, but around midday, Haldir paused atop a high hill. There was a great expanse with only ropes to cross it. Haldir made it evident that this was the only way to enter the realm. Legolas and Aragorn easily passed over, but the others were quite hesitant. At last, Boromir took the incentive and began to cross, foot after foot. Caitlin couldn't imagine it would be an easy task in armor, but the Gondorian was doing quite well. Then, about halfway across, he slipped and it appeared as if he would plummet to his death. Horror was mirrored in the eyes of each member of the fellowship, but, lo, Boromir did not fall. To their astonishment, he rose ulp again and continued across until he landed safely on the other side. From across the crevice, Legolas met Caitlin's eyes. She just smiled at him. Beside her, Frodo stepped forward and ventured slowly across, the remainder of the company eventually following him until they had all passed over unharmed. Lastly, Haldir followed them, removing the ropes after him so no Goblins could use the passage should they enter this far into the Golden realm.

"Now we must bind the eyes of the Dwarf," Haldir said. This sparked another argument between himself, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn, which resulted in the entire company being blindfolded. This made the journey quite different for each of the, Caitlin not excepted. Though she knew she needed her eyes not, she had become quite accustomed to the luxury of their use. The journey without them seemed quite long and tedious, but not one member of the fellowship fell into any misfortune under Haldir's expert guidance. At last, they halted and Haldir explained that he had received new orders from Caras Galadhon stating that the eyes of the whole company should be unbound, for their purpose was known to the lord and lady. Caitlin felt the bonds being removed from her eyes and she beheld a city, high atop a tree, shining in the sunlight of late afternoon. A few feet away from her, Legolas nearly smiled, but his joy at the sight of the heart of the Elven kingdom was kept in check by the overwhelming grief that never left his mind. Pippin, Merry, and Sam were each staring at the sight open mouthed and wide eyed. Frodo's expression was blank and serious, much like Boromir's and Gimli's, while Aragorn looked as if he were greeting a long lost friend under grave circumstances. Caitlin studied each of them for a few moments as they began walking. Now that they could see their destination, the journey seemed to be given new meaning. Before they knew it, they were climbing the stairs just as Tess and Monica had the day before. They assembled in a nice formation on the platform, high above the trees. Caitlin wasn't sure if she fit in less conspicuously alongside the Hobbits or elsewhere, so she positioned herself behind Pippin and beside Legolas. Then a great light filled the place and Celeborn and Galadriel descended the stairs. They spoke of the quest, which Caitlin knew now to be the fate of the ring, as well as Gandalf's fate and hope. Then Caitlin could feel the lady's eyes resting on her and she could hear Galadriel's thoughts in her mind, as if she was speaking so only Caitlin could hear her. For a moment, there was confusion in the lady's thoughts, as if she could not understand Caitlin, but then she smiled and it passed.

"Your friends have been waiting for you here," the lady told her mentally. "I am glad you have come, for your help will be desperately needed in days to come. I have many questions for you, but one will suffice for now. Did Eru send you?"

"Yes," Caitlin silently replied, "though I usually know him by other names and he does not oft send my kind here. I suppose you could say I am similar to your Istari."

"Then I am very glad you have come, indeed. We will speak more later, Caitlin." Galadriel finished their unspoken conversation and turned her attention to Frodo. Caitlin saw Legolas looking at her quite admiringly, but, though she wondered what he believed she had done, said nothing. After looking over each member of the company, Galadriel spoke.

"Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Haldir led them back down the stairs into a glade. Immediately, a sweet, lamentful melody met their ears and Legolas froze.

"It is a lament for Gandalf," he said, not meeting the eyes of anyone in the fellowship. Tears filled Pippin's eyes and he went to lay down on one of the beds that had been prepared for them.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked after making sure Pippin was out of earshot.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," the Elf whispered. He slowly walked away from the rest of the company. Caitlin wanted to follow him, but knew she should find Tess, Monica, and Andrew first. She strode a ways away from the rest of the company and soon found the rest of the angels. Andrew was staring, entranced, at the stars, probably deep in prayer. He didn't seem to hear Caitlin approach, but Tess and Monica both turned.

"I don't know what to do," Caitlin whispered.

"Neither do we. We haven't been clued in at all as to why were here," Tess answered.

"There seem to be a few people over there who could use an angel," Caitlin sighed.

"Well, since you've got the inside track, why don't you introduce us," Tess suggested, rising. Monica followed her lead, but andrew didn't seem to have heard a word they had said. "Angel boy," Tess walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder."Come on."

"Oh, right," Andrew said, startled as if he'd been suddenly awoken from a deep sleep. He got up and followed Caitlin and the others, walking slowly. As soon as they came into sight of the fellowship, Boromir, the nearest to them, resheathed his sword. Apparently he had drawn it when he heard them approach. Frodo was leaning against a tall mallorn tree, listening to the Elven chorus. Sam lay asleep on the ground near his master, while Gimli, Pippin, and Merry were fast asleep in their beds. Aragorn was sharpening his sword, but Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are these people with you, Caitlin?" Aragorn asked, not even looking up at her.

"These are friends of mine, Tess, Monica, and Andrew. They were granted entrance into Lòthlòrien a day before us."

"I'm glad to hear it," the Ranger replied, looking them over almost as Galadriel had done. Boromir stepped in and introduced the Fellowship.

"We have lost one of our number and another has wandered off on his own for now," the Gondorian explained. Andrew nodded, but said nothing.

"Maybe I should go look for Legolas," Caitlin suggested. Aragorn shrugged, indicating his opinion that there could be little harm in the proposition. Just as she set off, another figure, clothed in white, came from the other direction.

"Milady," Aragorn greeting Galadriel, bowing slightly to her. Boromir stepped back, allowing her to pass.

"I did not wish to disturb you, but I wanted to speak with Andrew." Both Tess and Monica seemed surprised to hear this, but Andrew appeared to have been expecting it. Nodding to the others, he set off with the lady.

"So now it's just us," Tess observed once the two white clothed figures had faded into the night. Monica didn't reply, nor did anyone else. Monica's attention was drawn to Frodo and, after a quizzical glance at Tess, she approached the Hobbit. He had scarcely moved, so intent was he on the song that filled the night.

"It's a lovely tune," Monica whispered. "Does it do him justice?"

"I know only a little of the Elven tongue, but I'm sure it couldn't. Not a soul in this world could capture Gandalf's spirit. I've known him . . . I knew him all of my life and I never understood him entirely."

"How old are you?" Monica asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Fifty," Frodo replied, his voice sounding distant. "It's strange. The whole quest was brought about by him, in as way. He's the one who discovered that . . . never mind."

"Get some rest now, Frodo," Aragorn ordered, strolling over to the Hobbit.

"Goodnight, then," Monica said hastily. She returned to Tess, who was now leaning against a large tree. "I don't think they're going to be very open with us right now."

"So we just wait some more," Tess grumbled impatiently.

* * *

Caitlin had gone quite a ways before sighting Legolas perched high in a mallorn tree. He seemed to be paying no attention to his surroundings, lost in thought. The angel beneath him investigated the tree, searching for footholds, but found none. The solution to the problem, was obvious since she was indeed an angel, and soon she stood on the high branch behind the Elf.

"Mae govanem, Legolas," she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder lest he startle and fall from the tree. The Elf didn't jump, but he didn't turn to look at her either.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Do you think that just because I nearly cried when one of my best friends died in a preventable incident that I need to be looked after? I'm fine. Check on the Hobbits. They're the ones who will be in the most pain. They're innocent and not used to this."

"They're being taken care of," Caitlin paused, knowing every word she spoke was important. "I just want to help."

"You can't help me. No one can."

"Does sitting here alone help?"

"Not really," Legolas admitted. "It calms my mind a bit, though when I see the stars."

"Things are going to be hard, Legolas. This is a sanctuary here, safe from all evil except that which enters with a person. Imagine how hard the outside world will be. Sometimes, I guess, you just have to accept what happens, somehow. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

"What?" Legolas asked.

Whoops, thought Caitlin. Obviously this wasn't a common saying in this world. "I meant, take whatever life gives you and make the best of it. I know it doesn't sound like much, but sometimes it's the best a person can do." Beneath her hand, Legolas tensed up as if a blow had hit him. "I didn't mean to be rude, forgive me. I don't know what I can do to help, but I do want to help you. Would it help if you told me about him?"

For the first time, Legolas turned around to face Caitlin, his blue eyes red from tears. "I first met Mithrandir when I was a very small Elf. He would pass. through Mirkwood every so often, usually on some sort of quest. When I was born, though, he came just to see me, the newborn prince of Mirkwood. Over the years we got to know each other quite well. The last time he came, he and Aragorn brought Gollum and requested that we watch him, but that trickster escaped. I . . . I can't believe he's gone. He just stood there against Morgoth's demon, saving the rest of us." the Elf paused. "There had to be another way."

Caitlin could have responded in so many ways to this statement, but decided silence was the best course.

"There wasn't," Legolas whispered, almost to himself, after a while. "There was no other way. He knew that some things were more important than his life."

Caitlin remembered back to the sight that had met her eyes when she first entered Middle Earth: Gandalf standing against the Balrog. What an eye opener and a first impression, she though. She shook her head in awe. "He was amazing," she said. The Elf nodded.

In the silence between them, Caitlin noticed that the lament for Gandalf continued. She asked Legolas about it.

"There is always song in Lòthlòrien, but rarely is it so sad." For a while they sat there, still, just listening to the melody. "Where did you get your name?" Legolas asked softly.

"My father gave it to me," Caitlin answered, a bit surprised at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"In our tongue, caita lin' means in the song'. Are you a singer?"

"Yes. I sang in a choir for quite some time."

"Would you sing a lament for Gandalf tomorrow?"

"I barely knew him."

"But you did know him," Legolas pressed, slightly surprised at her response.

"I met him briefly, once. To answer your question, I would be honored. May my friend Tess sing with me?"

"Certainly." There was another long pause.

"Mithrandir," Legolas whispered, as if in a dream. "the grey pilgrim. Olorin who once was . . ." he broke off and spoke once more to Caitlin. "I keep thinking that I'll wake up and all this will be a nightmare, but in my heart I know it isn't. What shall be shall be.'" The last sentence, Caitlin could tell was interpreted from the song. Tears began to trickle down the Elf's cheeks and Caitlin took him in her arms. She didn't say it was all right. She just held him tight as he wept.

* * *

"Are you a herald of death, Andrew?" Galadriel asked. They were in a glade surrounded by tall mallorn trees and Elven statues.

"I sometimes have the pleasure of escorting individuals home." He paused. "I had this pleasure with Gandalf."

"Did he feel any pain?" the Lady asked, her blue eyes glistening slightly in the starlight.

"I wish I could say he didn't, but he did. Now his is in no pain, though, and nothing will ever harm him again." Galadriel nodded. "He did destroy his enemy, though."

The Lady said nothing, but led Andrew toward the center of the glade where an elegant sculpture stood. The stars overhead were mirrored in the water that it held in its basin.

"This is the mirror of Galadriel. It shows things that were, things that are and some things that yet may be. Will you look into the mirror?"

_Author's note:_

_Alright, just to clarify, Caitlin knows about the quest and, as of the moment, the other angels know nothing about the ring. Thank you for your patience in waiting for this update, _

_Sincerely, _

_MorniëGalad_


End file.
